The Prudence Halliwell Effect Season 9
by CharmedMoonlightfan
Summary: Here is the first episode in my brand-new Charmed season 9. In, this story the sisters are granted the opportunity to resurrect Prue.
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell smiles brightly as she walks into the kitchen of the Halliwell manor, the ancestral home of generations of Warren witches and the safe-haven for her and her sisters. It had been 2 years since she and her sisters had defeated the Ultimate Power and her Charmed duties had been very demon lite since then, which had given her time to get back to her roots and start cooking something other than potions and have the daughter she had always dreamt she would have.

Good things hadn't come to only herself; her sisters, Paige and Phoebe had also benefitted from their new destiny. Paige had gotten back to her whitelighter genes and spent her days looking after her various Charges. As for Phoebe, she grew up quickly when she found her perfect man, Coop and fell instantly in love. After a romantic wedding it didn't take long for Phoebe to become pregnant, with twins I might add, all the while writing an advice book called "Ask Phoebe". Her book quickly became a best seller and she gave birth to two healthy twin girls. All was well with the world for the Charmed sisters!

"Morning!" Piper exclaims as she pours herself a cup of coffee and sticks a baby monitor into her back pocket. She sits at the table with her husband and her sons, Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt had just turned five and Chris, four. "I just fed Melinda and put her back to bed", Piper says as Leo and the boys hand her a giant bouquet of flowers and a card. "Oh my goodness! What is this buddy?" She asks Chris as she opens the card. It says, "Congratulations, Mommy".

Piper kisses Chris, Wyatt and then her husband, Leo. "Thank you. Really. This is great." Suddenly Piper panics as she notices the time on the digital clock on the stove. "Oh no! I'm late! I will call you guys later!" She stands grabbing her keys and coat and runs out the door.

Paige and Phoebe stand in front of a restaurant surrounding by a crowd of people with cameras and large TV crews. "Where's Piper?" Phoebe groans, checking her phone. "She's the guest of honor after all and I have to be at a meeting at 3".

Paige groans, " I am SO tired, so would you quit complaining, please?"

"Why? You and Henry up all night?" Phoebe gives her youngest sister a look.

"Very funny! No wonder we're having trouble conceiving; the fetus's probably hear how you're all up in our business and orb out…to safety!"

"Maybe you and Henry should go see a gypsy doctor or a magical mid-wife."

"I don't know…"

Suddenly the crowd along the building begins to cheer as Piper's JEEP rolls up to the curb and Piper climbs out. She makes her way to the front where a red ribbon covers the doorway to the restaurant and there is a podium. She stands at the podium as she waits for the crowd to become silent.

Piper clears her throat and begins to speak, " Thank you all for coming! I know it's hot so, I don't want to bore any of you with a long speech. I would just like to say, welcome to Benedetto! Enjoy!"

The crowd cheers and Phoebe and Paige make a few catcalls and whistles before making their way to the front where Piper is standing. Piper accepts them graciously, "Hey!"

"Congrats, sweetie!" Phoebe exclaims. The crowds roar blocks out their conversation as Piper's demeanor changes.

"Thank you, but, I'm freaking out! There were three crates of wine supposed to be delivered yesterday and they aren't here yet! How am I supposed to make my specialty if I don't have the wine?"

"Calm down, sweetie! Let's go inside and make a little phone call to your supplier", Paige says as she steers her very panicked sister towards the door of her restaurant. Piper groans as she enters the restaurant, " I guess I'm lucky it isn't demon trouble!"

Just as she utters those words, the world around her and her sisters froze. Piper, along with her sisters, look around! "Great, just great!" Piper exclaims.

"Well," Paige says pointing to a group of three crates, "at least your wine came!"

Piper gives Paige and Phoebe a death glare, "Ha…ha!"

"Uhm! Ladies!" the Angel of Destiny says clearing his throat as the sisters realize he is sitting at a table in the restaurant, "I think you'll want to hear this".

"We aren't interested!" Phoebe said, "We've played the whole "destiny" game before and we aren't about to do it again!"

"Oh, really?" the Angel taunted, "Not even to get your beloved Prudence back?"


	2. Author Note

Hey all! I've decided to move my season 9 to another location on the web. I have decided to do this in order to make season 9 of charmed more interactive and fun! So, please head over to: ( )/(officialcharmedseason9.)webs(.com)/

Thanks for your time and interest,

Grace


	3. Hey All!

Hey all! I need your help! :) As you know from my last note, I've taken me season elsewhere but, I've run into some obstacles and just need another individual's opinion. So, I'm proposing that I take on another person to help me write this EPIC Charmed Season 9. :) Right now, I am interested in working with someone on the second episode and possibly future episodes. For now I just need someone to help with the second episode. If you are interested please go to the site and read the synopsis for the second episode, e-mail me at gracereasoner922 , and I will talk further with you and send my idea's to you. Only serious inquiries please!

Thanks for your time and interest,

Grace


End file.
